renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robinoflocksley
Robin Ballard (Robinoflocksley) arrived in Bridgewater on July 12th, 1457. He quickly became involved in politics at the town level, helping mayor Cinderella04 behind the scenes, and then became involved in trading within Somerset County, running trades for various town mayors, along with personal trading. On December 12th, 1457, he married Llyres Windsong. He joined the 21st Council of Somerset under Duke Luja as Sergeant, and rejoined the 22nd Council under Duke Barnaby as Trade Minister. On his first year anniversary of arriving in Bridgewater, Robin was elected as mayor. He sat for three consecutive terms, bringing the town to a prosperous state while paying debts of back taxes from the previous mayor to Somerset Council, and working to build a trade ship in partnership with the neighboring town of Chard. In December of 1458, Robin created the political group ACTS (Accountability, Communication, Transparency, Security), with the help of his wife Llyres and friend Alisa, which ran against the Patrons group, who had been the leading political powerhouse in Somerset. The group pulled a surprising amount of votes, 47.8% of the votes, which gave the group 6 seats in Council. After a tie in the ducal election, Robin agreed to step aside so that the council could get to work, and ended up as Spokesperson. On January 24th, 1459, Robin was invited by the then Earl Marshal Barnaby to the Royal English Army (REA) to take over as Quartermaster, given his success in logistics as Sergeant and Trade Minister of Somerset. There was some argument against this some, but ultimately and in time, Robin proved he was up to the task, crafting detailed stockpiling plans for counties and private militia, and take the time to mail numerous people about creating personal stockpiles. March of 1459 saw the merge of Somerset, Cornwall and Wiltshire into the new county of Devon, where Robin once again led the ACTS list against three other lists. ACTS gained 33% of the vote, tying for the lead with the list United Devon (UD), and Robin was once again given the position of Spokesperson to continue his work. When this council was over, Robin and his wife Llyres built a ship, the Wind Ballad, and went sailing for a time. His work as spokesperson remained, however, and the Countess Treena nominated him for a title. On May 26th, 1459, Robin became the Baron of Burnham-on-Sea. Returning to Devon after sailing its coast, Robin once again ran on council with the intention of becoming Count, and in September of 1459, he was elected Count. His first term as Count did not start easily, however. Within two days of holding office, a French ship was sunk by a Breton ship in the Southampton harbor, sparking an international incident, bringing France, Bretagne, and England into a diplomatic meeting. Diplomacy prevailed, however, and England 's neutrality was kept. Robin was Count of Devon for two consecutive terms, during which the county built two battle cogs for King Faheud; the Golden Hind, which went to the Royal English Navy (REN), and the HMDS Ferocious, gifted by the King to Devon. The Ferocious and the Glorious, on their first patrol, sunk the NNGO ship, the Sea Beggar in October of 1459. His second term was less successful, as inactive council members brought severe limitations to what could be done. He stepped down from County level politics in January of 1460, to sail once again with his wife. His activity at a National level, however did not stop, as he remained Quartermaster within the REA, agreeing to start working on a Military guide, working closely with Hezlog Neutrino. On February 12, 1460, Robin was voted in by the House of Lords (HoL) as Clerk, using his position to help work on updates to the HoL Charter and making detailed reports to the public. In March of 1460, Hezlog was named King of England, and due to his previous work with Robin, in both the REA and in the HoL, named Robin the Lord Chamberlain and Royal Museum Curator. As Lord Chamberlain, Robin helped to organize King Hezlog's coronation, and an awards ceremony by the Royal Honors Association. As Curator of the Royal Museum, Robin brought new life to the long abandoned archives, recruiting researchers and bringing recorded history to the museum. For all of Robin's hard work for his county and his country, King Hezlog honored him with a new title: the Earl of Locksley. Robin returned his title of Burnham-on-Sea to the crown on the same day, June 13th, 1460. Having resigned from the Quartermaster position in May of 1460 due to having so little time between positions, Robin accepted the position back temporarily in July of the same year, as England convened the War Council, due to a threat on Sussex and military matters in Ireland. During this, King Hezlog once again gave Robin a new position: Lord High Chancellor. This new position caused him to end his third term as Clerk prematurely, as he could not hold two offices in the House of Lords, and replaced his position as Lord Chamberlain. Category:People